Have a little faith
by GT'S Fantasy
Summary: Kyo And Tohru have finally got together, and what looked like a promising start, is now going the wrong way. When things go wrong a new girl appears. Who's this girl. R&r!


**Have a little faith**

**A/N:** Thanks to Howl's little heaven who convinced me to write this fanfic. Sorry that I just left my other fanfic I will update it sometime……… but this one is much, much better. I know I said I couldn't choose between Kyo and Yuki but I had to write a fanfic with her with one of them. So it's gonna be a Kyo x Tohru one. BUT Yuki won't be lonely I have the perfect candidate for him!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket just the story and Aki.

**Chapter 1:**

It was just another ordinary day in the Sohma household, although the things that happened in there isn't what you could say are normal. It was Kyo's favourite season winter, (not) and soon it was the winter break. Nearly three whole weeks of relaxation or in Kyo's case training to beat Yuki.

"You damn rat! Today's the day I'll beat you once and for all!"

"You stupid cat! Will you never learn!"

Kyo aimed a punch at Yuki's stomach but Yuki easily dodged it. Yuki let Kyo try hitting him a few times but Kyo never reached his target. Just when Kyo was preparing for a roundhose kick, Yuki blasted Kyo through the door. A girl with long, brown hair appeared and ran towards Kyo.

"Oh, Miss Honda, I'm sorry now you have to repair the door. It's all the stupid cat's fault!" Yuki apologised.

Tohru paid Yuki no attention. She was just making sure Kyo was ok. Kyo ran his hand through his orange hair nervously. Tohru always made him vulnerable. Kyo assured Tohru that he was fine and when she did finally get up, something wet fell on her nose.

"huh", whispered Tohru. "It's…it's snowing."

"UH! I'm getting wet." moaned Kyo.

"It's only snow! It can't harm you stupid cat," said Yuki.

Tohru laughed and Kyo was about to chat back when Tohru put her cardigan over his head. That shut him up. She dragged him under the shelter and smiled bashfully. Kyo wanted to complain and say how rain and snow depressed him, but he knew Tohru wanted to stay out there. Together.

As the snow fell down Tohru and Kyo sat down with her shoulder resting on his head. Kyo was slowly opening up to Tohru, but how long will that hold. Kyo admired Tohru as she admired the snow. He smiled, maybe he could keep his promise to Kyoko after all.

It was the first day of the last week of school until winter break. Kyo stretched as he waited for Tohru. Five minutes later they headed out together, walking at a fast pace. Kyo felt awkward due to the uneasy silence. When they got to school Tohru rushed to Uo and Hana without even saying goodbye. Maybe he was being paranoid but something seemed wrong. Just yesterday things were perfect but know it was different. How, he didn't know. At lunch time Kyo cornered Tohru. He grinned mischievously at her but all he got back was a frown.

"Hey why don't we go down to the lake after school?" asked Kyo

Tohru didn't know what to say, but what she said was enough to shock those who knew her.

"Just leave me alone Kyo Sohma, you jerk."

Kyo was stunned. What had just happened? Kyo sunk down to the floor. Someone calling him a jerk wasn't such a big deal, but when that someone was Tohru, it left Kyo in a state.

For the rest of the day Kyo was moody and his mood carried on to the next morning. Kyo sulked in to his form room. He didn't wait for Tohru that morning, how could he especially when Tohru had already left. He sulked as he sat down. The teacher walked in with someone behind him. A new student? It was a girl with long, black hair tied back into a pony tail. She was taller than an average girl, probably as tall as Kyo. The teacher introduced her but Kyo didn't pay any attention. He just heard that the girl's name was Aki. When he looked up, the girl lifted her head and stared at Kyo. He was the first person her dark brown eyes pierced. It was like her eyes, her mind was going inside him with just one look. He snapped out of the connection and shook this his head.

The day passed quickly. Most people wondered why Aki joined school a few days before the end of term. Aki stared out the window carelessly. She tightened her ponytail then just looked out of the window again. She tried to figure out what any girl did when she was bored, which guy was the cutest. None of them were to her liking, throughout the whole day only one guy had caught her attention. That guy had orange hair. That guy was……….

"Hey you, if you wanna go outside, then go, quit staring out of the window!"

"Your Kyo right? Excuse me, just because I'm looking out of the window does not mean I actually want to go outside!" said Aki.

"Woteva," said Kyo rolling his eyes.

Aki laughed then turned her back on Kyo. That guy was Kyo. She didn't fancy him or any thing, just he seemed different to anybody else she had met. He was peculiar and to put a long story short she just wanted to be his friend, but could she ever be somebody's friend again, especially after the last time. Especially after what her friendship did last time.

**A/N: I Know it might not sound promising but I promise to make it better I have something good planned! Please review!**


End file.
